


Beauty and the Beast

by FlightOfTheRose



Series: The Commander Chronicles [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfTheRose/pseuds/FlightOfTheRose
Summary: Importing this over from Fanfiction.net. Bowser has been rejected by Peach for the final time. As he contemplates taking his life, Peach's sister steps in. But there are dark forces at work. And soon Raven Toadstool will have to contend with Koopas, the Mario brothers, and her sisters, all while trying to find out whatever happened to her father.





	1. Book one Chapter one: The Rescue

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom kingdom. The birds were chirping and everyone was very happy. Small children were playing in the ponds , enjoying the beautiful summer weather.  
A dark cloud covered the sun. As the children scampered inside, a very familiar airship could be seen heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach shivered in the throne room as she looked out the window.

A feeling of deepest dread, which was normal for her by this point, was lodged deep in her stomach.

"He's coming.'' She let out a soft whimper of fear. She really did not want to get kidnapped again.

On the roof, A black haired girl backed up and jumped off, using her bungee cord.

She wanted to get at least one more good jump in before Bowser kidnapped her sister and she had to beg Toadsworth to let her go save Peach herself.  
If she didn't, the Mario Brothers would end up having to go through all the hassle of going through Bowser's children.  
She could just as easily fly after the airship and take Peach back herself.

Bowser cackled as he slammed through the wall into the throne room where Peach now stood, shivering in fright.

"Soon, you will be back at my side and we can finally be together, Peachy!" He roared.

The Hammer brothers, who were Bowser's first Battalion of warriors, landed and ran into the castle skidding to a stop behind their master.

Luigi and Mario , who had just arrived , stood in front of Peach protectively as Bowser, and only Bowser came at them.

"What a rush!" Raven, who was the girl on the roof, cheered as she entered from behind the throne . She skidded to a halt behind Peach and automatically stepped in front of her. She had been just in time to save her.

Bowser paused to glance curiously at the girl who had just entered.

He had never seen her before. The reason behind that was because Raven was always doing sword training somewhere and only stopped for her royal duties, which she had very little of. Those, of course, were mandatory.

"So this is Bowser huh sis?You know-''she began to talk very fast and very low."I have always said that evil people would not be so evil if they got a hug ever now and then, may I try?"

Mario rolled his eyes

"Mamma mia, if you think it will worka princess go for it" he replied

Raven walked up to the giant Koopa not ten feet away and smiled shyly

"Um ,I am trying to prove a point, so if you could possibly not tear me asunder or burn me , it would be greatly appreciated."she spoke. Without even waiting for his answer, Raven ducked under his massive arms and put her arms as far around his chest that she could go.

This feels nice, Raven thought, as she began to pull wind was knocked out of her as something hit her hard in the back.

It was Bowser's spiked bracelet things.  
It ripped through Raven's white tank top and drew blood.

Is he hugging me back?She questioned herself , in shock and in pain.

She ducked under his arms and wincingly ran back over, triumphantly.

"See Mario?I told you!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Bowser had a look of confusion on his face. He roared finally and lumbered over to Peach.

"You are mine, Peachy." He hissed, reaching for her. This time, he would not let Mario stop him. This time Peach would be his.

Peach stood up taller than usual, her blue eyes crackling with anger. She had had enough of this. Bowser had just injured her sister, which was something she would not stand for.

"No.I love Mario not you!I never will love you, you primitive monster! I hate your guts, get out of my kingdom and out of my sight." She was yelling by now.

Bowser almost fell over in shock. Never before had she yelled at him like this and she most certainly had never insulted him like that before.

After a twenty minute argument where the two of them yelled a lot, Bowser left, looking almost heartbroken.

Raven sighed and let her wings slide out of her back. They had a habit of going under her skin to hide themselves. She cracked them like you would a pair of knuckles. Raven loved them because they were big and white, like angel wings. But they were a hassle to keep hidden. Most times, if they didn't slide back in, she would have to use a harness to keep them close to her back.

"I am going to go fly, get the cramps out of my wings, Peach. I'll be back" She called over her shoulder as she walked out.

Raven used to live in Sarasaland with her sister Daisy, the more adventurous of her two sisters.  
However , thanks to certain things she has done , Raven was living with Peach, the more refined one.

The girl spread her wings and flew out the door.

As Raven flew over the castle, She spotted Bowser on one of the cliffs talking to looked very upset and miserable.

Curious now, Raven flew a little closer to hear what he was saying.

"Peach , why won't you love me?" he whispered, pain in his voice." All I want to do is make you happy. Is that so much to ask?"

Making up his mind, he straightened up and leaped off the cliff to the dark blue waters below.

Now very shocked about the sudden turn of events, Raven shot down towards him, practically a marble streak in the sky.

He hit the water with a loud SPLASH!

Like a dagger, She flew down into the cold water. Her eyes stung as she searched through, looking for him.

She spied a blazing mane of hair and swam quickly down to him tossing him over her shoulder.

With him half unconscious, their heads broke the surface of the water . The beach, being only a few metres away, was rather convenient. She began pulling him to shore quickly, worried that he wasn't breathing.

Once he was on dry land, she began to give him mouth to mouth and doing compression on his chest , just like the Sarasaland doctor had showed her after Raven had expressed an interest in sword fighting.

She did not know if it would help.

Raven knew fully well that he was the enemy and would probably stab her right in the back as soon as she revived Him. However, her mother had always taught her to respect every living creature, no matter how evil.

So she had to try.


	2. Book one Chapter two

Bowser's Point Of View  
As I jumped off the cliff, my senses were sharpened. I could smell the salty ocean. I could see the sharp rocks below. I could hear the air screaming around me as I fell.  
When I hit the water, I did not swim to the surface, but let the cold water drag me to my grave.  
When my lungs were literally bursting, I inhaled the furious salty ocean.  
My eyes closed against their will.  
My senses began to dull as I sank.  
Somewhere I could vaguely hear another splash.  
Images of my children flashed through my mind  
Sorry kids looks like I'm not going to get to see you grow up.  
My senses sharpened somewhat as something grabbed a hold of my fiery red hair. It hurt a lot.  
It grabbed me by the arm and tugged me upwards.  
When my head broke the surface of the water, I was very disorientated. I felt small hands dragging me onto the soft dry sand but I could not feel much else. I had swallowed a lot of salt water.  
The person ,I could not see who, my eyes refused to open, Whoever it was started to give me mouth to mouth.Their lips were small and felt very good.  
"CMON BOWSER BREATHE!SHE WAS NOT WORTH JUMPING OFF A DAMN CLIFF!" The voice was female.  
The voice faded in and out a little and her hands, which were small but hard, began to do compressions against my chest.  
Air flooded back into my lungs.I choked and spluttered up a great deal of salt water.  
My eyes finally learned how to open.When they did , they found a raven-haired angel with gentle violet eyes.I must have been hallucinating because there were giant angelic wings erupting from her shoulders.  
She was staring at me concernedly.  
"Who are you?'' I croaked.  
"Raven Toadstool "she whispered.  
I recognized the girl as the one who had hugged me. I had hugged back only because her hands had felt good , but ended up hurting her .I could see the blood on the back of her white tank top.  
''Sorry" I whispered.  
She looked at me curiously  
"What?"  
"I hurt you.I heard you when I was unconscious"  
"Peach is a heartbreaker,she wasnt worth it..." she replied.  
I blinked hard and her violet eyes filled with worry.  
One of my ships flew overhead and the girl flagged it down by screeching at it rather loudly.  
The wings I had hallucinated had disappeared.  
Once down, one of my hammer brothers hopped out and flicked a hammer at the girl ,who dodged it with expert reflexes.  
"STOP IT!" I roared, more like croaked.  
The hammer brother stopped and looked at me with surprise.  
''Lord Bowser? I NEED HELP!" he yelled to some parakoopas who jumped out and helped me up.  
The girl nodded happily.  
"Remember what I said " she mouthed.  
I nodded. I would not kidnap Peach today, or ever again . I had wasted enough breath on her.  
I wobbled over to my airship and got in.  
The girl began to walk up the beach. Those wings reappeared on her back. Apparently I hadn't hallucinated them.  
"Who is that papa? "Junior questioned running to my side. Worry was in his eyes.  
"Raven Toadstool" I muttered.  
We flew back to Dark land. I had some serious thinking to do.  
END POV  
Raven knocked on the castle doctor's door. Her back was throbbing painfully due to the salt water now in the cut. More than likely, it was now infected.  
The toadstool opened the door.  
His eyes narrowed in annoyance. This was the fifth time she had come here this week.  
"You're injured Princess Raven!"  
He ushered her inside .Once in, he lifted the back of her tank top to check the wound.  
''What happened to you?" He questioned.  
"Bowser hugged me"  
She groaned in pain as the doctor , called Doctor Toadenstein , began to stitch up the wound.  
"It had come from his spiky arm bands correct?" He asked understandingly.  
She nodded numbly, letting her mind drift to anything.  
Bowser.  
When she had pulled him out of the water, She'd not been entirely sure he was alive.  
Relief had washed over her in waves when he had begun to cough.  
Raven hoped that he would be ok, He had looked so upset on the cliff.  
Toadenstein finished stitching her up. She thanked him and walked out.  
Bowser sat on his immense throne that night deep in thought.  
Ludwig played a gentle tune somewhere in the castle.  
Why did she save me?  
"Papa?" Came an inquisitive voice  
Bowser looked down to see Bowser Jr. attempting to climb into his lap.  
Bowser lifted his son the rest of the way.  
"What is it Junior?"  
The small Koopa blinked cutely.  
"The girl who helped you...she was pretty." He nodded as if he was agreeing with himself, before continuing.  
"I don't think you should go out for a while, you look really shaken Papa."  
The little Koopa's hand touched his father's face, a worried expression on his own.  
Bowser made a face at him.  
"Junior, since when do you tell me what to do?"  
Jr.'s brow furrowed, a sign that he was about to throw a world class temper tantrum.  
"Fine"  
Bowser grinned at his youngest,who made a noise of delight.  
"Play with me Papa?"  
Bowser roared playfully and Junior let out a shriek of glee as he hopped down.  
His father chased him around the throne room.  
Yeah, I 'll stay home tonight, but later,the Mushroom Kingdom will feel my wrath.  
Sorry Junior, but there's something I need to find out from this..Raven .  
Bowser gave his youngest a look of deepest regret.


	3. Book one chapter three: The Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bowser busy doing other things, Peach decides to throw a party to celebrate his absence. This is obviously a bad idea.

Ch 3

A week had passed, and there had been absolutely no sign of Bowser.

Peach was in Raven's room, planning a party to celebrate.

"So, We'll invite Mario and Luigi and maybe Yoshi..."Peach muttered, marking furiously on a pad of paper. "Wario and Waluigi will obviously come because Daisy is coming."

"Oh and Raven, I have a dress I want you to wear." Peach exited the room quickly and brought back a pale blue ankle length dress.

Raven bit her lip

She hated dresses.

"Can't I wear my normal dress?" Raven protested. "Or better yet, a suit?"

Peach shook her head

" You need to start wearing dresses Raven. It is seven hours from now. Now get ready."

Peach flashed her sister a smile, then stood up and went to go help with the party.

Raven studied the dress. It was sleeveless and had no bodice and no gloves.  
She grimaced at the dress.

She hoped Peach hadn't expected her to wear heels.

Grabbing a towel and dreading what was to come, she headed to her bathroom to take a long hot bath.

Mario and Luigi were discussing the party plans with Toadsworth.

"So you two will enter here." He pointed. "And Princesses Peach and Raven enter down the staircase."

Luigi really wasn't listening

Ever since Daisy had decided to leave Luigi for his purple counterpart, Waluigi, he had been attracted to the newest princess.

He wondered what her dress looked like. Maybe it looked like Peach's? Knowing her, she would pick something a lot less bulky.

A light blush crept up his face.

Mario laughed.

"Luigi! You're a blushing! Thinking about a Princess Raven?" he teased.

Luigi groaned

"Mario, a knock it off!"

Raven looked at herself in the full length mirror.

Her hair was pulled into a braid that hung loosly down her back.

Two inch heels were on her feet and they hurt like hell.

She exited her room after smoothing out a wrinkle in her dress.

She never wore a crown, mainly because it interfered with her Bungee Jumping and her sword training..

Peach, Raven theorized, had her crown super glued to her head.

She entered the ballroom.

The ballroom was huge, with a high ceiling. A grand staircase with cherry wood rails stood at the head.

On this particular occasion , red and white streamers crisscrossed the ceiling. Balloons were floating on the ceiling.

When the toads saw her descend the staircase, they cheered.

"Good evening"She chirped in a sweet voice.

She finished descending the sixty four steps left and glided through the ballroom.

The band started up a waltz.

"Excuse a me, can I have a this dance? "came Luigi's shy voice.

Raven turned to see the plumber in a bright green tuxedo that made her giggle.

His brown hair was free of its cap and gelled in a spiky 'do that Mario could never pull off.

She nodded, blushing a little as he took her hand. He was a sweet heart sometimes, but he seemed to be really awkward.

"I didn't know you could waltz, Luigi!" She gasped, astonished as he began to waltz perfectly with her. From what she had been told, he was very useless when it came to dancing.

"Mario made me take lessons while back. By the way, that a dress looks a nice on you"

Raven smiled as they continued the waltz. After about an hour, Raven excused herself to her room. She didn't really care for formal events. Besides, the reasoning for the celebration was rather shallow and self centered.

She was not halfway up the stairs when a deafening BOOM was heard.

Instinct told her not to look back but to speed up.

Raven took the stairs two at a time to her guest room, which contained little; A canopy bed that was plush and a dresser.

A brown leather knapsack held her worldly possessions; Her Mushroom music player, her bungee equipment, a story she was working on, and her favorite non princessy clothes and essentials.

Quickly she shed her princessy clothes and donned a white tanktop and black sleep pants.

She placed the dress on the dresser and climbed into bed.

WHAT HAD HAPPENED

BOOM!

A hole was punched through the west wall of the ballroom.

There was a loud roar as Bowser stepped through.

Peach backed up quickly behind Mario. Why did he have to show up NOW of all times?

"B-Bowser?G-GET AWAY!"She shrieked as the Koopa advanced.

Bowser let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not after, or interested, in you this time, Peachy "His eyes roved the crowd, but could see no sign of Raven anywhere.

"Where is she?'' he snarled.

Luigi jumped forward.

"Raven?None of your a business Bowser!" he tried to act brave.

Bowser rolled his eyes before backhanding Luigi into a wall. He had no time to deal with Mario's brother right now. If Ludwig was here, he would probably tell his father off for doing such things. After all, Luigi had saved Ludwig's life once upon a time.

"She must be in the Guest room then.."

He stomped off up the staircase, his army of Hammer Brothers keeping everyone in the ballroom.

Guest Room. He'd kidnapped Peach so many times; he knew this castle as well as he knew his own. Finding the Guest room was a piece of cake.

The door loomed in front of him and he kicked it open.

The moonlight shone in on the sleeping girls face.

One of her hands was curled around a teddy bear; the other was on a brown leather bag.

A black and red comforter covered her body.

Bowser lumbered over to the bed and picked her , blanket and all. He made sure that his spikes didn't

He broke through the balcony windows to where his clowncopter,which he had hidden up here, awaited.

He leapt into the copter,gently placed the princess on the copter floor.

He started up and Bowser flew away from the castle.

"mmm"

RAVEN'S POV

The walls were metallic but warm.

In front of me driving whatever we were in, was a large turtle shell with spikes and a fiery mane I recognized instantly.  
Oh hell no. He had KIDNAPPED me.

"Bowser?"I questioned sleepily as I sat up.

The copter kept going but he turned away from the controls.

"You're awake." Before I could point out he was not watching where he was going, he added" It's on autopilot."

I rubbed my eyes blearily.

'Why'd you kidnap me?" I questioned

Bowser crouched on his enormous haunches.

"I took your advice, princess" he mumbled" You really should sleep though, its a long ride. Peach always passed out during the trip."

He had a smile on his face.

I was confused.

"Shouldn't you be doing the whole "Muahaha Im going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom" speech?"

He shook his head.

"Err that thing you did, the hug thing"

He hesitated.

"Will you do it again?"

Raven's answer was quick.

"You'll have to take all the spikes off"

CLNK clnk clnk clnk clnk.

The collar, and the bicep and wristbands hit the floor.

I reached out towards him sleepily and he met me halfway.

His chest was really warm. I assumed that was because he breathed fire.

Bowser's arms were really gentle. I know because I drifted off in them.

I heard Bowser chuckle lightly.

"That's a change from her. She would've punched me."

I cuddled into his chest sleepily and he let out a contented growl.

Before I passed out, the Koopa king began to stroke my hair gently.  
Peach had always told me stories about how Bowser was an angry Koopa who never smiled.  
But right now, he didn't seem angry.

I could tell he was happy.


	4. Book one Chapter four:Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how Raven got her powers

Dream sequence

A one year old Raven giggled from her crib as Toadsworth made funny faces at her.

"Toady!" She squealed.

She looked around at the soft blue walls, feeling safe.

Suddenly, the wall closest to the crib exploded and a creepy guy came through.

He had horns and a tail.

Little Raven screamed in terror as he came closer to her. She was scared of the giant scary guy.

"Let's see how you like this, Toadstool' He growled, picking up the baby and cradling her.

Raven began to cry.

The present day Raven stood behind Toadstool,unable to move,unable to talk.

Morton Koopa, who was the father of Bowser,jumped out the hole in the window into his airship.

18 year old Raven was then no longer 18 but one as she now was in the pov of her younger self.

"Shhhhh"Morton tried to calm her.

"MOOOMMMYYY!"She wailed unhappily.

He sighed as he carried her into the heart of the ship.

Thats where everything went black for her.

When she woke up, there were creepy brown guys around her.

The guy who had abducted her, was arguing with a Magikoopa

"But she's royalty! This is wrong, King Morton and you know it" The magikoopa yelled.

The one he referred to as Morton growled.

"Do not DARE to question me again, Kamek, or you will find yourself without a tongue."

The magikoopa shrank back.

''Now fill the syringe." Morton barked.

The magikoopa glared.

"With what,sire?" He spoke calmly.

Morton pondered on this.

"Parakoopa, then koopa."

Kamek bowed and as he did, he saw the little girl was awake.

His eyes went wide.

"HURRY UP!" Morton roared.

Mouthing a 'sorry' at her, the magikoopa took out a syringe.

He filled it with a greenish liquid.

'Hold her down" He ordered.

Something heavy was holding down her arms and legs.

The magikoopa pushed down on the plunger.

The child began to scream as white hot pain spread through her body.

"The Parakoopa Dna has been administered. "She heard someone voice sounded far away.

''Now the Koopa Dna.''

The other pain was nothing compared to this.

Her body felt as if it were on fire.

Still,hands kept her down.

She was going to die.

She knew it.

"MOMMMAAA!"

"MOMMMA!"Raven screamed as she woke.

An arm rubbed her back.

"RAVEN!ITS OK!WAKE UP!" Roared a voice.

Raven blinked hard.

She was in a giant bed,much too big for a human.

Bowser's face filled her vision.

Raven looked confused.

"Um.."Her face went bright red. What on Earth was he doing watching her sleep?

Bowser's face broke into a grin.

"Are you ok,Princess?'he questioned.

Raven's body was covered in sweat.

"Y-yeah..w-where am I?'She questioned shakily.

Bowser took a deep breath.

"My room.I tried to put you in the guest room last night, but you wouldn't let go of me. So I put you in my room for the night."

Raven's face went redder.

The memories from last night gradually came back.

The party,the copter.

The hug.

*OH MY GOD!*She yelled in her mind.

Moonlight streamed through the window,which was similiar to hers,leading to a balcony.

"Um, ok then"

The giant Koopa laid back down next to her.

He cuddled close, so she wouldn't get cold.

"You can tell me what the dream was about in the morning. "He whispered.

Raven nodded

Resting her head on his forearm, She fell into an uneasy sleep.  
She remembered not what happened after she had blacked out after she had been injected. Her father told her that she had been between life and death for a good five months before her body had accepted the new Dna. Of course, there had been more pain when the Wings had begun to grow.

When Raven awoke, sunlight streaming through the blood red curtains, Bowser was gone.

She rubbed her eyes .

Great. I showed weakness in front of an enemy. She thought angrily. Father would have my head. He would say I forgot my training.

She took out her Mushroom Music Player and stuck the headphones in her ears.

One of the songs from her cds,Lithium,was on.

She began to hum along as she pulled out her unfinished book she was working on and a pen and got to work.

Raven never even noticed the small Koopa jumping onto the bed until he tugged at her pant leg.

She paused her song and put her paper down to see who was bothering her.

A small toddler Koopa with a white bandana around his neck looked at her curiously.

Raven looked at him as he tilted his head cutely.

"You're so adorable!" the words burst from her mouth.

The toddler Koopa began grinning wildly before he hopped into her lap and nuzzled her face.

"You're pretty sissy Ravey" He commented.

Raven blushed as she stroked the toddler's red ponytail. Why on Earth would he call her "Sister." Of all things?

"What's your name?"She questioned.

"Bowser Junior."he grinned as he spoke his name.

"May I call you BJ?"

He nodded shyly. He was used to that nickname. His brothers and sister had given it to him.  
"Okay!"

Raven smiled.

"What are you doing in here ?"

Bowser Jr. thought for a moment.

"What's this?"

He picked up the unfinished book, showing it to her.

"Thats a book Im working on'' She replied, smiling when his eyes lit up.

"Like a storybook? Will you read what you have so far?" His face was so cute.

Raven nodded and the toddler let out a happy squeak and cuddled against the pillow.

She opened up the book.

Toadsworth had recommended that she write about the hardest times in her life.

In Raven's case, she had changed the names and made it into a novel.

In a kingdom far away, there lived two princesses, Daffodil and Angel.

While Daffodil was good and did as she was told, Angel bungee jumped off her castle's tallest towers and ignored orders.

This girl had a terrible secret that no one else knew.

She had been a victim of the genetic mutation experiments of the neighbouring country.

She was now part Parakoopa.

Her mother had named her Angel in hopes that she would be a gentle person.

One day, Angel met her Prince .He was perfect for someone like her, because he was also rebellious.

The two fell completely in love, or so Angel thought.

One day after about two years, Angel came back from her morning jog to see Daffodil in the arms of Prince Charming.

The prince whispered sweet nothings into Daffodil's ear.

Heartbroken, Angel took her first breath of fire, scorching Prince Charming into a pile of ashes.

Angel packed her worldly possessions and travelled to her other sister Plum's castle.

She lived there, but never forgot what Daffodil had done to her...and that's all so far" She finished only realizing the small Koopa was asleep.

The door was ajar and another bigger Koopa came had wild blue hair.

"That was a very interesting story Princess." He commented. "Ludwig Von Koopa's my name"

Raven's eyes went wide.

"The Ludwig Von Koopa? I have some of your work on my mushroom music player!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"I am...deeply flattered" He gave one of his rare smiles.

"Daisy we have a problem" Peach spoke into her cellphone.

"What is it and why cant it wait?"crackled Daisy's voice.

"Raven is missing. Bowser kidnapped her."

"WHAT?!SHOULDN'T HE HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU?"Daisy screamed, her voice thick with surprise.

Peach bit her lip.

"He said he wasn't there for me.I'll call you back."She hung up.

Turning around,she came face to face with a tied up and gagged Toadsworth and grinning Mario brothers.

''Sorry Toadsworth,but this is the only way I can do this without you stopping me."She apoligized.

Mario was the first to speak.

"Where are you going?"he questioned,noticing the pink bodysuit on Peach's body.

Peach stood up straighter,her eyes blazing.

"Toadsworth , watch my kingdom for me, keep your cell phones on. I may need you two."

"For a what?" Luigi questioned.

'I'm going to save Raven"


	5. Book one chapter Five: The pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser decides to take a peek at something he shouldnt

Bowser came into the guest room.

The girl was listening to her music player and bobbing her head in time to the music.

He was greatly surprised to see his youngest curled up against her side, fast asleep.

When she saw him, she removed her headphones.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep?" He began.

"I'm still waiting for the "I'm going to take over your kingdom." Speech. Peach said it was impressive."

Bowser rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah, not the right time...besides it's not like you're Peach or anything"

Raven made an angry noise and crawled towards him on the bed.

*SLAP*

"HOW DARE YOU !IM EVERY BIT THE WOMAN SHE IS!" She yelled at him.

Bowser let out a surprise yelp of pain.

Bowser jr Let out a yawn as he sat up.

"Papa?"

Raven crawled back over to the pillows and blared her music.

"Raven?" Bowser questioned

Bowser Jr poked her in the side and she turned her head towards him questioningly.

"Yes, little one?"

"Sissy Raven! "He hugged her giggling.

The Music Player went into her pocket as she hugged him back.

"Are you hungry?" Bowser's tone of voice was clearly polite.

She shook her head. "Thanks anyway"

Bowser sat on the edge of the bed.

"Junior go play with Morton, ok?" He ordered.

Junior leapt off the bed and ran out, shutting the door behind him.

Raven tilted her head in confusion before turning back to her book.

"Thank you" Bowser mumbled.

Raven's eyes left the book, widening in shock.

"Pardon?"

"You...brought me back to life...I'm- "He broke off, trying to think of what to say.

"Sorry" Raven mumbled.

Bowser's eyes flickered.

"About what?"

Raven didn't look at him.

"About her hurting you to the point that you wanted to die...especially for her breaking your heart..."She bit her lip." And also, for punching you. That was not very Princessy of me, and I apologize."

BOWSER'S POV

"It's alright...but why would you care about my feelings?"

Her violet eyes lit up like fireworks.

"I was brought up to be kind to every creature and I apply that to everyone." She smiled.

"So.. you like bungee jumping?" I questioned.

She nodded, an odd expression on her face.

Raven looked around.

"Err...why haven't you thrown me in the dungeon?"

I looked at her, my lips curved into a wicked grin.

"You're here as a permanent guest. ''I cackled. "I wouldn't do that."

Raven looked eyes lit up.

"Mind if I bungee jump off the roof then?"

My grin never wavered.

"You'll need a guard. To ensure you don't escape. "I smiled apologetically.

Raven flushed red as she spoke up.

"Would...err. You mind if I took a shower first? I'm all sweaty." She grimaced and looked down, a bit embarrassed.

I pointed out the bathroom attached to the room.

She grabbed her bag .

Her black hair bounced as she literally flew into the bathroom.

RAVEN'S POV

The bathroom was whiter than snow. It was very clean looking compared to the ones in Sarasaland.

I stripped quickly and stepped into the giant tub, bringing a scrunchie, a brush and shampoo and conditioner in with me.

I pulled the shower curtain (which was powder blue) across to hide the tub.

Only then did I begin to relax.

I wasn't as pretty as either of my sisters and I never would be.

So why did he kidnap me?

I sighed as I started to bathe. The hot water was helping to wake me up.

-  
Bowser sat on the bed hearing the water running.

If it was Peach , he probably would have left her alone, but...

He lumbered over and pushed the door open.

She didn't seem to notice.

He could vaguely se her figure through the misty curtain.

She was singing...Something. Bowser concentrated on her words.

"In my field of Paper flowers,

And candy clouds of Lullaby.

I lie inside myself for hours,

and watch my purple sky fly over me.."

Her voice was angelic as she sang ,he noted.

He sighed and as he did,a small column of flame flew from his mouth.

Her singing stopped and a curious voice wandered out.

"Is that you Bowser?''

Bowser backed out quickly,just in case she had her sister's temper.

She didn't come out for several minutes.

When he knocked on the door, a growl drifted through.

"PERVERT!"

Yeah, I'm definitely in trouble. Bowser thought.


	6. Book one ch Six: The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always check your gear before you bungie jump

Raven stood atop the roof. The wind whistled around her. This was MUCH higher than Peach's castle was.  
The guard was a Hammer B rother. Bowser Jr. had followed them to the roof.

She had already hooked up the bungee rope and attached it to herself.

"Betcha ten coins she won't do it!" The Hammer Brother taunted the young prince.

"Bet sissy Ravey WILL! "Bowser Jr. looked angrily at the Hammer Brother.

Raven backed up a little.

"Told y-"

The Hammer brother was cut off as Raven ran and took a flying leap.

She let out a wordless yell of joy as she fell.

*boing*

The cord snapped tight twenty feet above boiling hot lava. It shouldn't have brought her this close to the lava.

Dislodging her feet, she grabbed the rope and began to climb back up.

*SNAP*

RAVEN'S POV

It was a different sound then what I expected.

I looked up.

The grappling hook I usually used fell beside me.  
I knew I should have gotten a new one.

As I started to fall, I heard a loud roar and felt a jolt as something grabbed the rope.

When I looked up again, my heart jumped into my throat.

Bowser was pulling it up.

"Hang on !''He roared.

"I Never thought I'd be happy to see you!" I yelled back.

Bowser looked down at me as though I was crazy.

About twenty feet back up to the roof, I started to lose my grip on the rope.

"Craaaaapp!" I yelped.

"Sissy Raven?" Bowser Jr. called.

I slid further down the rope.

The lava bubbled below me promising fiery painful death if I was to slip.

Next to the lava was the metal bridge to the castle.

There was about a foot of rope left between me and the lava.

Bowser looked frantic at this point.

"RAVEN , JUST A FEW MORE FEET!" He yelled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were worried!"I called up.

If I jumped and twisted my body,I could probably land on the bridge. I was going up at an alarming rate though.

Making my decision,I was about to let go...

But came face to face with Bowser.

The Hammer brother had disappeared.

He deposited me safely on the ground.

Only then did I realize I was shaking.

Bowser crouched beside me, clearly worried.

"Are you ok?" He questioned.

"Y-yeah.. can I do that again?" That was Awesome!"

I tried to smile but failed.

I felt dizzy suddenly.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. became blurry then everything went black.


	7. Book one chapter seven: The book

When Raven woke up, she was back in Bowser's bed.

Bowser Jr. was right next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded quietly, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Bowser came into the room.

He said nothing but sat on the edge of the bed.

The Koopa looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Papa what's wrong?" Bowser Junior questioned.

Bowser shook his head.

What would I have done, If she had fallen?

Would I have jumped in after her?

After all, it's not like Lava will actually KILL me.

An image flashed through Bowser's head.

Bowser saving her from the lava and her giving him a thank you kiss on the snout.

Then it was Raven, screaming as she burned alive.

He remembered the agony he went through every time Mario had caused him to fall into lava.

He shuddered slightly.

"Thank you."

Bowser was brought out of his daydreams by the black haired girl's words.

She grinned weakly at him.

"Uh...no problem Princess…glad to oblige." He finished lamely.

Raven smiled.

"For that, you get an entire chapter in my book...no two!"

She pulled out her manuscript out from under the pillow Bowser Jr. was laying on, causing the little Koopa to let out a squeak as he was sent tumbling off the pillow.

Pulling her pen out from her bag, she proceeded to write furiously.

Bowser junior giggled.

"I'm gonna go play!" He announced before hopping off the bed and exiting the room.

Bowser spoke up suddenly.

"Can I hear this..story? Ludwig said it was quite interesting. "He asked shyly.

Nodding, Raven flipped back to the first page.

In a clear voice, she repeated the story she had previously told.

Bowser remained silent through the story.

Meanwhile in a dark scary castle, a Koopa named Damien was all alone ,save for his children.

It was Damien's goal to marry Princess Plum and rule both the Night Land and the Flower kingdom.

But Princess Plum had rejected him far too many times.

One day,when he went to capture Plum she had slapped him and called him a beast.

Heartbroken, he threw himself from the top of his castle.

Angel, who was flying, saw him fall.

Like a marble streak, she zoomed and grabbed him.

"And thats all I have so far." Raven shut the book, her voice laced with regret.

Bowser spoke, his voice sounding sad.

"That...was beautiful.."


	8. Book one Chapter 8: Peach vs Bowser Jr

It had been a week since Raven had been kidnapped.

Peach fought through to the metal bridge leading to the castle.

Parakoopas and Goombas covered the bridge.

Reaching back, Peach pulled out a frying pan.

BAM!

The Parakoopas flew back and the Goombas fell into the lava.

"HANG ON RAVE!IM COMING!" She yelled.

She ran across.

The metal doors opened immediately and she ran in.

"BOWSER!GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

A sweet voice answered.

"Sorry, Papa's busy right now, Mama Peach, but I'll play with you!" Bowser Jr. appeared as if from thin air.

Peach was surprised to see his magical paintbrush.

"H-how did you.."

"Papa went and got it for me."

Bowser Jr's eyes lit up as he drew a bunch of bomb-ombs and proceeded to throw them at her.

Peach's pov

I dodged most of the bomb ombs expertly, but the last one exploded quite close to me and I flew back into the door.

I got up and checked myself over.

My back hurt and I evaluated I must have a huge bruise.

"Stay away from Sissy Raven, Bad Mama Peach!" Bowser Jr. growled.

He drew a Bullet Bill.

"A Bullet Bill? That is so obsolete!" I scoffed.

"It's a big deal when they are armed with Whip Bills!"

Small bullets flew at me quickly.

They hit and I felt hundreds of points on my body sear with pain.

I looked down at myself.

Why wasn't I bleeding?

I looked up at the little Koopa.

"She's my sister, not yours! Now where is she?"

Bowser Jr. refused to talk.

Instead he drew a mutant version of Bowser and attacked me with his fire breath.

Quick as a flash, I dodged and pulled out my cellphone.

"You can come in now" I spoke quietly into it.

Boom!

The door blew off .

Daisy appeared, wearing a blue bodysuit.

BOWSER JR'S POV

I tilted my head as the new girl arrived. I knew her to be Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Sissy Raven's big sister.

"Big Sissy! Ludwig! Help!" I yelled.

The room shimmered.

Mutant Papa disappeared.

A pipe appeared in his place.

"Go through the pipe, little bro! " Wendy called.

I jumped into the pipe quickly.

The girls defiantly followed.  
I let out a chuckle. They didn't know what they were in for at *ALL*.


	9. Book one chapter nine: Peach Vs Bowser Jr part 2

A note: This isn't Bowser's actual Castle. It is one of his decoys that's actually an airship.

The group came out in a giant room with pipes everywhere. They covered the ceiling, the wall, and the floors.

Wendy and Ludwig appeared beside Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. immediately hugged both his siblings. He could always count on them when he needed them.  
"Help! They're going to take Sissy Raven away!" He pleaded.

Wendy pushed Bowser Jr. behind her. She gave him an affectionate pat on the head and then both Wendy and Ludwig unleashed a torrent of flame towards the Princesses.

Bowser Jr. let out a relieved sigh before hugging his sister from behind.  
"Did you get them?" He asked nervously.

"No!" Peach's voice rang out. "You did not!"

Wendy let out a very harsh sounding word in Darklandian.

Bowser Jr. gasped.  
"Wendy! You said a swear! I'm telling Daddy!"

Bowser' Pov

I loved this airship ruse.

I pressed a button and the illusion lifted itself. It had been disguised as a Castle much similar to my own.

The airship began to fly towards the Mushroom Kingdom's capital Aurora Capitolis.

My plan was to ram Aurora Capitolis's castle and put the airship in its place.

I glanced over at the girl.

Today she was wearing a dark blue halter top with a pair of cargos and laced up boots.

I made a mental note not to let her see what was happening to whoever came to rescue her. Then again, she might find it amusing how much her sisters actually cared.

She was guided up onto the deck for the final battle regardless.

We began to cross the desert that separated Darkland and Sarasaland.

BOOM!

A different airship came out of nowhere.

It began to thunder and the rain came down in sheets.

"We'll take it from here!Take 'er back!"A nasally voice called.

Two familiar figures appeared through the rain.

Wario and Waluigi.

"Need help Bowser?" Waluigi laughed evilly.

I nodded. "Yeah. You can get your crazy girlfriend off my ship!"

"It's been awhile Princess Raven" Waluigi continued. "And she's NOT crazy."

BOOM!

The kids, Wendy, Ludwig and Junior came out of a pipe. Peach and Daisy were hot on their trail. The group was by the edge of the ship. Before I could warn them away from the edge, there was a loud noise.

KRAKABOOM!

A giant volt of lightning hit the metal ship.

We were all shocked a little and ,in his pain ,Junior stumbled back.

It all happened in slow motion.

Junior lost his footing and fell over the side.

Peach and Daisy began calling out Raven's name. They seemed to have just noticed that she was there.

Wendy screamed in terror and made to grab for her little brother.

And Raven rushed past me.

She ran at top speed towards the edge.

"HANG ON BJ!"She yelled.

Then , with an "OOF!", She vaulted over the edge and was gone.


	10. Book one chapter ten: Lightning and Mario

Ravens P.O.V.

Vaguely, as I jumped, I heard Bowser scream out my name.

I really couldn't be bothered.

Through the rain,I could see Bowser Junior at least a hundred feet below me.

I made my wings appear and shot down like a volt of lightning. A thought occurred to me that if I did not have wings, this would , in fact, be the stupidest thing I had ever done in my entire life.  
And I had done some pretty friggin' stupid things.

"GRAB MY HAND!"I yelled, reaching my hand down towards him.

He looked up at me and reached up.

My hands clasped his and I pulled him to my chest.

"Shhhh it's ok." I soothed as he began to cry weakly from fear.

I cradled him to my chest and stroked his now soaked ponytail.  
"Shhhh B.J. I'm right here. I'm not going to let you fall, I promise." I muttered into his ear.

I could barely make out the form of the airship above me. This was going to be very difficult to manoever.

The lightning became more persistent.

At this point, it was hazardous just to dodge it. Well it was obvious that the lightning was going to target me. I was basically a giant bird , just waiting to be flash fried.

I made it up there just as a bolt of lightning flashed towards us.  
I couldn't have Bowser Jr. getting hurt.

Aiming at the biggest person on the ship, which I hoped was Bowser,I threw Bowser him.

The lightning electrified my body.

I could feel and smell my flesh burning.

I felt unbearable pain in my wings.

Vaguely, through my pain, I thought I could hear someone screaming. They screamed as though they were being tortured.  
I soon realized the one screaming was not one of the others.  
It was me.

My wings fluttered once, and then folded up against my body.  
I dropped like a rock.

Bowser's pov

Something hit me hard in the chest.

It was Junior. Junior proceeded to cuddle me in the chest, crying weakly.  
I made a mental note to get him checked up later.

Peach shrieked and pointed upwards.

There was Raven.

Pure white angelic wings sprouted from her back.

She had just gotten hit by lightning.

Placing Junior next to Wendy, I lumbered over as fast as I could. I only had one shot to grab her.

Raven fell into my arms.

She twitched in pain and I shifted so she'd be comfortable.

Another CRACK was heard.

Peach and Daisy were both electrified and fell, just as Raven had.

Quickly , I half staggered half ran to the sick bay.

When Raven awoke, she found herself in a hospital room. It was brownish in color, and smelled of heavy oakwood.  
She really liked this smell.

"Raven please don't be be dead."A voice chanted.

Raven looked up.

It was Bowser doing the chanting.

"Hey perv." She called up to him weakly.

She found herself in a bone crushing hug, which caused her to let out a squeak.

"I thought you were dead." He muttered, loosening his grip considerably.

"W-what happened?"Raven questioned, struggling to sit up in his grip. Everything was hurting.

"You got hit by lightning."

Boom!

The door splintered open and Ludwig, Wendy and Bowser Junior tumbled through.  
The three immediately ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are..Are my wings ok?" was Raven's next question.

Bowser bit his lip.

"Let's just say you won't be able to fly for a while." He muttered looking pointedly at the wall.

Wendy was the next to speak.

"So, are you, like, ok?"

Raven laughed weakly.

"Except for my wings, yeah."

Bowser let go of her, and she was immediately pulled into a hug by Bowser Junior. The other two tightened their grip.

"Sissy Ravey."

Peach and Daisy awoke with snakes crawling on them. As they batted them off, they both tried to remember what they were doing laying in the sand.

It hit them both rather suddenly.

"Raven!" They both chorused.

They sat up and scanned their surroundings.

The airship was about a hundred feet away from them.

It was surrounded by Hammer brothers and several Pirahna plants coming from the sand.

Peach pulled out her cell phone weakly and pressed a button.

"Mario.. We need you.. get here quickly"


End file.
